First Kiss!
by puppies2porn
Summary: Sasunaru, based on a true story I saw on tumblr. Naruto lives his life full of violence. That soon changes. Could be emotional for some? Very first fanfiction, hope you enjoy.
1. Naruto

**Heyaa, urm, this is my first yaoi. boyxboy. If you don't like it, then don't read it my fellows. There will be some hard yaoi at the end, promise. I just wanna do this based on a story I saw on tumblr. Urmm, favorite, like or comment, whatever. **

**Disclaimer: No he is not mine. But I have to admit, Naruto is in my closet right now. Muahhahah! **

**Hope you enjoy ladies and germs.**

Heyooo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I come from the village hidden in the leafs. I'm usually qutie hyperactive and always smiling. I want to tell you about my love life, Sasuke Uchiha, about how I met him when I was a young boy.

It was my birthday, October 10th. I had just got up to find loads of presents on the floor waiting for me. They were cover in black wrapping paper and sparkles on top. 'I'll save them for later' I said to myself. As I got to the kitchen, I found a note on the fridge door it said.

_' Dear Naruto Uzumaki, _

_If you are reading this letter, it must mean it's your 16th birthday. Happy Birthday my son! I'm very sorry we haven't been there to watch you grow up. We are giving this letter to you now because we brought you a very special present for you. At the bottom of your pile, there will be a bright yellow present that is from us, open it last. We miss you so very much, ya know! I hope Tsunade and Jiraiya have been looking after you well. _  
_We both love you so very much Naruto! _

_Love, _

_Ma and Pa!'_

I was so close to tears, my parents had died when I was very young, not many people knew about it. I realised Granny Tsunade was standing behind me smiling. Urgh, why did she have to come in while I was like this, I mean, I'm a man now, I shouldn't be crying. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" She said. I smiled and said "Thanks Granny, i'll open the presents later, I'm running late for school!" I ran grabbed my grey bag and rushed out the house.

As I was walking down the road I realised what I had coming for me at school. People. Oh, crap. I was so wrapped up in that letter, I had forgotten. The Bullys. Everyday, everytime they saw me ethier in school or not, they would beat me, ask for my money and lunch and run off. No one bothered to help me, as I was the host of Kurama, the nine tailed fox. Ever since I started to get bullied a lot more, we became friends.

'** Hey kit, good luck at school**.' Kurama said happily **'Oh, and Happy Birthday**'

'Thanks, Kyu.'

I looked up, I was here, at the hell hole. School, I walked through the gates, checking if anyone had been there. There was no sign of anyone, I was safe for a moment. I headed straight for my tutor base. Suddenly, I was pushed into the lockers, I turned around to see them. They had smirks on thier faces, all of them apart from one, who never did anything, never even talked as a matter of fact. I just stared. "Why do you think your looking at, punk?!" I heard one of them screech, I didn't notice until I felt a fist come across my face. Ouch! Then I felt someone knee me in the stomach, I coughed up blood. While I was bent over, trying to fix myself, one of them pushed me down while kicking me int he same progress, more blood came out. Then I heard one of them say "Oh, yeah, it's the demons birthday, must mean we can give him birthday beats with a twist." Then I saw one of them bring out a pen knife. I stared at it in shock. Then I noticed, that the boy still hadn't moved from where he was, I reconigzed him, his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Then I felt the cool morning breeze hit my back. Fuck! I saw blood dripping to the ground and something sharp in my back. I screamed. "Shut the fuck up! Or do you want to be kicked!" One of the boys said. Then got kicked anyway. They laughed. Again, I felt another sharp thing hit my back, but his time it was deeper than before. I couldn't help myself but scream. SHIT! Now, I was defnately done for. "Where's your money and lunch, i'm hungry." I heard the 'leader' of the pack say. "Fat shit!" I mumbled under my breath. I heard The raven-haired boy laugh. He must of heard me, I didn't care if he hurt me. But he didn't. He just carried on laughing.

They kicked me one last time and left me there. "Don't tell anyone, otherwise next time will be worse!" I heard them shout down the hallway.

I just managed to get to the boys bathroom before collapsing onto the floor while crying. The pain in my back was terrible. I pulled myself up by support of the sinks. Turned aorund to see on my back was written 'HAHA' I cried even more.

I wiped away the tears. '**Why the hell did they do that for?!**'

'I don't know Kurama, they're just some stupid children' I could feel my anger growing.

**'Hey calm down, kit. We don't wanna cause anything**.'

'I don't care, they deserve it' I looked in the mirror to see my eyes turning blood red. Soon after, they had slits in the middle of them.

'**Please calm down, kit. I feel someones chakra heading this way.**'

'I don't care, as I said earlier' Then Sasuke walked through the door.

'**Told ya**!'

Ugh, why did he have to be here at a time like this. Crap. Sasuke just stared at me, then went into a cubicle. "Twat!" I said without realising. "Hn." Is all I heard form the other side of the door. "That's all you every say, teme!" I shouted, I could feel my anger getting more and more worse in the second. "Dobe." Sasuke said, with a chuckle afterwards.

_THAT NIGHT._

I got home quite late. I opened my presents. I left the yellow one til last, I still haven't opened it. I don't want to. So, I went on facebook. Nothing as usual. I opened a new tab, tumblr, my fave site. I logged in, perfect. BEEP! Urgh, what now..*Sasuke messaged you* WHAAAA? Since when did he talk to me.

Sasuke: Hi, you okay from earlier.

Hang on, what the hell.

Me: What the fuck? Why are you talking to me?

Sasuke: Well, you had Kyuubi in your eyes, what else was I meant to do.

Okay, this is getting weird why was he talking to me, this wasn't right. Humm.

Me: Why don't you ever beat me up like the others, I deserve it!

Sasuke: No, you don't. Just because Kurama lives inside of you doesn't mean you should be treated differently.:)


	2. Naruto's house

**Hey guys, i'll try and update as much as possible, promise. I have one follower so far ahah, and i'm great with that, I feel very proud, tell me what cha think in the comment thingy. hahah, have fun. It wont be as good as the first one, ahah.**

What the hell was Uchiha getting at. How did he know I had Kurama inside of me? What was this? He was sending smily faces. Time for some investigating.

Sasuke: Well, i'm off now, bye.

Oh, crap. Ahh, well now I can open my last present in peace. It was on my bedroom table, lying there saying 'Open me!'. I grabbed it, it was averaged sized. Yellow with the leaf's sign on top. I turned it around, picking at the celotape. I opened it, to find a green box that was fit for a piece of jewllery. The box was celotaped too, I undid it to find my dads kunai in the box. The forth Hokage's special kunai, I could not believe my eyes. I was smiling again. "Glad you like it, Naru!"

I knew that voice from anywhere. "What do you want? Why are you here?!" I said as calm as possible. Why did Sasuke have to be here? Why?

"You didn't answer my question over facebook, so I came to see you personally." He stood there with no emotion.

_SASUKE POV_

"Since when did you care, go back to your own group of tweebs!" Naruto said with frustrarion.  
I've always cared Naruto, ever since I first saw you. "Quit staring at me, teme!" I heard him say. Realising I had been staring at him for over half of a minute. Hang on ... did he just call me a bastard?

That was it, my temper went "What the fuck, who you think you are calling teme, you can't talk much you dobe." I kicked him in the ribs, making him go back into the wall.

"So your just like the others then, wanting to hurt me, I thought you we're different, maybe not!"  
Crap, what had I done? Why did I care so much? He was just a friend? A friend? What, what the hell is happening?

I knew it was my time to go, although I wasn't the one to be social, I would do anything to stay with Naruto. But i had hurt him, so it was the best I could do.

_AT SASUKE'S HOUSE..._

I didn't realise I had a 'thing' for Naruto until, I first saw him being beat up. I wanted to smash thier face in. But an Uchiha is not like that. So, i just stood there and watched, it was bad and I knew that.

_NARUTO POV_

I began to brake down as Sasuke left my house. I was crying, more than I ever had screaming inside. It hurt, so so so much, why couldn't I just - Ahh! Then I passed out.

I woke up, looked at the clock. 6:00AM. Perfect. I was up at a perfect time. Great, another day of that shitty place that I call school. I got out of bed feeling a little dizzy from yesterday. Grabbed my orange jacket shoved it on, and walked out the door without any care at all.

I was back at this place again. School, it was like any other day at school, beaten up, everything like usual. Apart from Uchiha wasn't there. To be honest, he hadn't showed up in a few weeks. I was actually getting worried? He was a very nice person once I got know him.

We've been talking over facebook for the past few days, he never tells me what's wrong. But, he said he was sorry for what he had done in my room that day, he's been ever so nice .

I've never really noticed it until now, I was quite worried at first then I realised. I was falling for him. I had a crush on _him_, Sasuke Uchiha.

**So what did ya think? any good? REVIEW!**


	3. Anger

**Sup? Another one, urmm? Review! Tell me if ya like it, then i'll keep on with this, if not, i'll just leave it and start another one. Hope you like it so far!:DDD**

_Two days later..._

NARUTO POV

I was sat behind my desk, I was in school, yet again. Sasuke had started to come back to school since we started talking. My life had got a little bit better. I was good mates with Sasuke. The bullying still keept on though, he was always there though, he still done nothing to help me. Which hurt, a lot.

Sasuke Uchiha had changed me.

I loved him a lot. Yes, I loved a man. He was my best friend, my only friend. I had a huge crush on him, I didn't want to admit it. I was a homosexual, and I doubt Sasuke was though. Well, I suppose life goes-

He walked through the classroom door, he was here. He was at school, right in front of me. Sasuke brought my smile back, the Uzumaki smile. No one else had it.

That smile soon faded, when I realised that the 'bullys' were heading my way.

"What cha smiling for, you can't smile." One of them said, punching me in the face. Not again.

"I-I don't k-know.." I mumbled. I had found out most of their names through Sasuke. The one that was hitting me was called Kiba, he had red triangles across his cheek and he carried his mutt around with him, his name was Akumaru. The boy to the left was called Shikamaru, he had brunette hair which was always up in a ponytail, and he had the mind of a genius. The one on the right was a girl, one of Sasuke's fan girls, Sakura, pink hair and had a punch like a truck.

"What do you mean, you don't know, shit bag." Shikamaru said angrily. punching me again harder, this time in the stomach, making me cough up blood yet again. They we're lucky the teacher was not in here.

I just stayed quiet, hoping for the best. Until Sakura said "Why do you bother smiling for Sasuke? Like he'll ever go near you, you're something else. Stop talking to him, it's like you fancy him, Do you have a little crush on Sasuke-kun? Hmmm? You can't have him you gay faggot." She pratically screamed into my ear.

Tears were swelling up around my eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore, All three of them kicked me, my eyes were turning red again.

**'Lemme deal with them kit.'** Kurama said, I could feel his fury with them. Since when has he cared this much for me? I tightened my fists, ready to punch anyting the came into view.

'No this is something for me.' I said with courage.

I threw my arm in front of me, who had I hit? I opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring there right into my eyes, those dark grey eyes, filled with anger but also a tint of sadness.

"UZUMAKI NARUO! GET YOUR SORY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard our teacher Kakashi say.

Now I was done for.

I got up from the floor, blood still pouring out of my mouth. Great, my day had gone from amazing to fucktard drain hole day. Whatever that meant. My hand were still in balls, ready for the next person to annoy me. Kurama was helping me,I wanted revenge, lots.

I started to laugh aloud, everyone was staring at me as if I was some child who was looking for something. What had happened to me?

"Kiba, you think your the only one who can hurt people, ahaha! Think twice, bitch!" I shouted. Giving him the evils. I turned back round and headed out into the corridor.

SASUKE POV

What the fuck had just happened? I tried to help him, but he just hit me. Urgh, stupid dobe. I will punish that piece of sexy ass. I'd love to squeeze it, actually. WHAT, w-what had I just said to myself.

Naruto? Sexy ass? Okay?

I didn't want to admit it, but I loved him more than my life. I would protect him, although I never did. I will, I will show thoses cunts that i do want to be in his life. Every single minute of it.

NARUTO POV

I was at the head masters office, waiting. Then I saw the raven-haired boy approch the same place as I. Shit. He was gonna beat the living daylights out of me. Oh god! Oh god!

When he finally got to where I was, he just smiled at me. Hang on... He smiled. Walked past me and sat on the bright red chair that was diaganal to me. A blush formed across my face, he never smiled at anyone.

SASUKE POV

I saw him blushing, that was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. Bloody hell, what was this funny feeling deep inside my stomach.

'Don't, no don't, don't you dare Sasuke Uchiha, leave him innocent!' I was screaming to myself. I wanted him right there and then, it took all the strength I had not to kiss him and tell him everything is okay, he didn't have to worry I wouldn't let any of those prats hurt my baby. He was mine and mine only.

I would make sure that came true.

10 MINUTES LATER...

The headmaster, my older brother, Itachi, took Naruto into his office. Was Naruto crying? I swear that's the sound of sobbing, my heart throbbed. Have I hurt him that much? What if Itachi was hurting him..

NARUTO POV

"Why did you punch Sasuke, there was no need for that, no one has ever hurt you to make you do this. What's gotten into you?" I heard the teacher shout, feeling my tears rolling across my cheeks.

"I-I didn't m-mean to, I w-was meant t-to hit s-someone else." I said, trying to fight against the tears, knowing they had already won. My head was down, with my hands covering my face, I couldn't bear the hurt. I'd hurt the one I love.

"Someone else? Trying to cover up, I see. How dare you hurt my fucking brother. He's the only thing I have left, you brat!" Itachi almost screamed. I was sure Sasuke could hear this.

"I-I REALLY D-DIDN'T .. MEAN T-TO!" I was shouting over my crys. I had to get out of here.  
I got up out of the chair, kicked the door open to find Sasuke with his hands on his head. Oh, crap, now I hurt Itachi. I turned to the door, and I ran.

I was finally home. I went straight to my room, I slammed the door shut hearing something smash afterwards, ah crap! To be honest I couldn't care less.

I sat there crying until early hours in the morning, I looked at my wrists '_why did I do that, because I deserve it'_ I thought. My fluffy white rug had blood dripped all over it, tears mixed within. I couldn't help myself.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said to myself.

**Urm? I'm qutie proud of this chapter, it didn't take me long actually. Sorry if some of the spellings are a bit, whop de do dah. Hope you have enjoyed so far. Thanks for reading! :DD**


	4. School

**Hey, ima back, ahah! urmm? I think this might be the last chapter maybe one more, not sure. I've had a few reviews, one of them said to go over the story and make sure it makes sense, so when I have finally finished the story, i'll go back over it and make sure it's cear enough for you guys, thanks for the help. Anyways, hope you like! :DD**

_NARUTO POV_

I woke up for school as usual. Yesterday was something else, I looked at the bandages around my wrists, I was gonna get it today!

I was listening to my iPod 'best song' I thought, when I was half way down the road, I saw a old lady on the floor. She looked homeless, She wore a peach coloured hat, grey hair that just touvhd her shoulders this was somewhere to put my money, this would stop Kiba from getting it. Shitbag! I dropped it on the floor next to her, then suddenly she said!

"Don't give in, kid. You're strong, and you know it."

I thought about what the old lady said over and over while I was walking to school. I saw younger children laugh while they were heading to school, sweets in their hands. One of them had blonde hair and it was in spiky pigtails, she smiled at me. I turned around to be at the school gates.

"urgh.." I moaned.

'Here we go' I said to Kyu.

'**Let's just carry on like nothing happened, kit, kay?**' I heard Kurama say faintly, like he didn't want anything to do with me, to be honest, I didn't want nothing to do with him ethier but I delt with it.

I was like any other day, it was a Thursday. Science, Maths, Drama, Music and Art is what I had today, Sasuke was in most of them. I moaned again, I still had about 20 minutes until the bell went for tutor so i went into the toilets, I saw Kiba and Sai in there. Crap! The people to run into at this time.

Kiba looked up to see who it was, he smirked. He started to walk over to me, Sai shortly followed. I started to panic, he could see I was. His smirk grew bigger, I felt him kick me in the balls, I knelt down to the pain. Sai started laughing as if I was a comedy show. Kiba grabbed my hair with his hand and made sure he had a tight grip, before pulling me up and said "You talk, look, touch or even go near Sasuke. I swear down you wont see tomorrow." He spat in my face before pushing my head into his knee, I could taste blood.

I just sat there, why was they so protective over Sasuke, I mean he is a really nice person, but-

My thoughts were cut off by Kiba and Sai pulling up my sleeves reaviling my cuts.

"Fuck off." I said, pulling my arms aways covering myself again. They laughed.

"Looks like someone hasn't leant their lesson." This time Sai grabbed my hair, and threw me over against the wall.  
Kiba crouched down next to me, and whispered in my ear "You don't hurt yourself, we hurt you, whore!" He punched me and left me bleeding next to the dirty wall.

'Did he just call me whore?'

'**Yup, i'm pretty sure he did**' Kyuubi said.

'Why though?' It was no good asking Kurama, but it was always a good idea to, I mean I wasn't a girl so how could I possibly-

**'You like that Uchiha kid, don't 'cha kit**.' Kurama smiled. Crap, he knew. Well, the damned fox did live inside of me.  
'Shuddup!'

**SASUKE POV**

'Humm, school. i get to see my dobe.' I thought. Damn, I need a piss, why didn't I go while I was at home? I walked down the corridor, I looked down at the carpet, tracing the lines in the fabric. I got to the toilets, I heard sobbing again.

'It could only be one person.' I said to myself. 'Naruto' I smiled just at the name.

I ran straight into the toilets, I looked around for the dobe. I turned around to find him on the floor, he looke like he was bleeding to death. Blood dripping out of his mouth, some of it was even seeping through his bright orange jacket taking over the colour that suited him.

"What you looking at, fuck face?" I heard Naruto say, he broke down once again. Did he really just say fuck face? I knelt down next to him, huged him and whispered "A beautiful person who needs help, desperately!" Naruto gripped me tighter.

I saw him smile. I smiled aswell knowing I had made my special person happy. well, at least for a small moment.  
"Thank you." I heard him whisper, gripping me even more tighter. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being my only friend. Thank you for being there. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I will always be here, don't you worry." I rubbed my hand across his back, I felt him wince in pain and let go.  
"But.." Naruto starting to finish what he started. "I can't talk to you anymore, we can't be friends. I'm not good for you. I'll just bring you down. Now just go.." He started crying again, badly.

I refused and stayed where I was " GET THE FUCK OUT!" Naruto screamed, tears like a waterfall rushing down his face in chunks. I was standing there, why couldn't I move to help him? Why was I walking out the door? What?

I stayed outside the door hearing him screaming, crying and wincing all at once. I felt a tear cross my cheek. I felt someone behind me.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, you okay? Are you crying?" I heard one of my fangirls say, turned around to find Ino. She had worry across her face. The one who she should be worring about is Naruto.

Girls are such bitches.

NARUTO POV

'He's gone now Kurama. He's gone.' What was wrong with me? RRRIIINNNGGG!

'There goes the bell'' I grabbed my bag got up and ignored the pain which encounted me. I walked into tutor, we had a new seating plan, I went ot see where I was sat, oh crap. No. NO!

"NO!" I shouted out load, everyone was staring at me, inculding Kakashi. My teacher looked at me with a confused expression. I was sat next to Sasuke Uchiha.I felt my heart melt a little.

I was gonna die for sure after this one. All of his 'mates' were in this class..

_flashback..._

**"If you even go near him..."**

_end..._

Science was going well until Kiba looked at me, he gave me the death stare, Sasuke seemed to notice, it looked like it irritated him. Then the rest of them had turned round, inculding Sai, he must be part of the group as well. They we're all glaring at me. As if I had stood on their new kitten they'd gotten for Christmas.

Class went well, until it got to breaktime.


	5. Feel so close

**Hey, guys my computer is dying, it just had the blue screen. WA! It should be sorted soon. I'll try and carry on the story as promised. It shouldnt't be long until the end, maybe another chapter or this the last one, depends. Hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews. WARING: boyxboy ahead.:D**

NARUTO POV

I walked out the wooden door, I thought if I stayed in the bathrooms for the break. They would leave me alone. But my calculations were wrong. I stepped into the bathroom, to find the load of them there, huddled up in the corner. They were probably smoking or something like that, I personally think it's disgusting.

Then a puff of smoke danced above them, then a evil laugh came shortly afterwards. My instincts said to run, so I did. Straight into the cubicles, I was pushed into the side of the door while running.

"You're ugly."Sai said. I gave up, I just frooze altogether.

"You'll never be with him, he doesn't like you." Kiba said. Thsi time I paid attention, what? What do they mean by_ him_. Oh no, not Sasuke.

"Who would love someone like you, you're lucky that you're mother even loves you!" They all laughed, apart from Sasuke, he knew the truth about my parents. I started to laugh, loudly. They looked at me confused. I couldn't help myself.

"My parents are dead, you sick crazy bastards, I don't know what you are on about with this boy, but it's not true." I screamed at the top of my lungs, crying at the same time.

"Good, I'm glad you're parents are dead. They deserve to be, with_ you_ as their son. And for the boy, keep away from Sasuke, as we said. He isn't gay like you. You're ugly. No one wants you, why do you bother breathing." They laughed, Sasuke didn't. Why wasn't he laughing? It scared me knowing he wasn't laughing. I screamed, I couldn't handle it.

Someone kicked me. I just let myself fall. I wasn't that fussed, knowing I wouldn't get who I loved, Sasuke. I was gonna help them, so I was closer to death than ever before.

"I don't know why I bother breathing. Why do you? hehe! That's what you think. So hurry up and hurt me, you may have an extra to help." I said, all stared at me, then the smirk grew.

"Sasuke, tell him you don't want him, well we know you don't. But we need to tell him how ugly he really is. He is worthless to this world, what will he ever do. Go on Sasuke tell him. Tell him he's ugly, worthless, deserves to be know you want to." They were all teasing, forcing him too.

Sasuke walked over to me, we all stood in shock. Then I felt someone kick my side. I winced in pain.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips locked onto mine, they were soft and warm. It didn't last for long, but long enough for me to gasp.

"He's perfect." I heard Sasuke say. We were all froozen to the spot. Shortly after _this_, they all dissapeared . Sasuke was left stood there, I was still in shock. Then he leans down, he kissed me again.

"Meet me at the gate after school, I'll show you the best walk home of you're life." I heard him say, huskily into my ear. He got up and I watched him go out the door. I was left in the bathroom on the floor in shock. Did that really just happen? I thought.

RING! Crap, the bell. I sighed, got up and walked to my class. Surprisingly, the 'gang' left me alone for the rest of the day. But Sasuke was never there, not in any of the classes.

SASUKE POV

After what I done, I couldn't face my 'so-called' mates and Naruto. I kissed him in front of them guess when I clearly said to them I hated him. But I couldn't help myself, he was just too damn sexy and hurt for me to leave him. And after what he had said, that he would help them.

I think this was the right thing to do...

I was waiting at the green gate, I saw the blonde apparoch me. I could tell he was nervous around me. I let him know it was okay by holding his waist as we walked, he didn't seem uncomfortable.

"Sorry for earlier." I heard Naruto mumble as we walked down the narrow road. I stopped and I hugged him.

"Don't be sorry, it was never your fault. It was their's, they made you're life a misery. I don't know why I never done anything before hand. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." I hugged him tighter. I would not loose him, he was mine.

"Sasuke, I love you." He said almost in tears, I took us out of the hug and then kissed him. This time it was more passionate, we were more confident. I licked his lower lip, asking for enterance. He stopped and smiled, then went back to kissing.

"I love you too, Naru. But we should save this for later." I said, worried whether Naruto was ready or not, seeing as we had only just kissed.

"Okay, your right, we should." Naruto hugged me closer, took hold of my hand, and we carried on walking down the road.

THAT NIGHT...

'It's offical Sasuke, your with your dobe, Naruto. He is now all your's to protect, love, hug, kiss, everything.' I was sure he was going to be with me forever, and I would make that happen. For sure. But for now, I have to sort out those cunts.

NARUTO POV

My belly has been turning ever since Sasuke first kissed me. I was sure I loved him, no even more than loved, lots more than that. So much, it's hard to explain. He was my lover, and mine only.

I started to cry.

I love you_ Sasuke Uchiha_.

**Okay, so I decided not to put smut in here, this story is too emotional for that. So, i'm writing a first 'one-shot' at the moment. I hope you guys liked it, it was my first and based on a true story. Thank you for reading. I'm going to improve the first three chapters, tell me what you think please? Bye. **


End file.
